To Sneeze Perchance to Dream
by WordsmithGrl
Summary: The 1st Sneeze on "Will&Grace" goes all wrong! Majorly, Karen & Jack. Please R/R!
1. Mischief

To Sneeze Perchance to Dream  
The 1st Sneeze on "Will&Grace" goes wrong!  
  
Disclaimer: "Will & Grace" is a production of Everything Entertainment in association with   
NBC Studios/Three Sisters Entertainment. The show, the characters, the catch-phrases do not   
belong to me. No infringement intended. The only association I have is a deep seeded affection   
for the above - especially one Karen W. and one Jack M. So Do Enjoy!   
And Do give some feedback, honey!  
  
  
Karen sat at her desk with her head buried in her hands. "Nooooooo," she began to   
whine softly. "Noooooo," she whined a bit louder while shaking her head still in her   
hands. "NO!" she flung her head back to meet Grace's frightened face.  
  
"What? What's wrong?!" Grace took a quick look around for any sign of trouble.  
  
With the back of her hand, Karen persuaded a wisp of hair away from her face. After  
a heavy sigh, she released on final "Augh!" She dropped her head and her right shoulder.   
Soon she was revealing a container of her favorite "morning beverage". Karen looked  
around the desk and in the drawers for ANYTHING to pour it into. She finally gave up   
and just drank straight from the bottle. After regaining composure and straightening  
every tight piece of clothing, she began to explain, "It's Stan. He wants me to spend   
more F. Q. T. with the kids." She stuck out her tongue as if she was going to be sick.  
  
"F. Q. T.?" Grace was looking through a book of swatches. She lost interest after the   
word "Stan".  
  
Karen rolled her eyes "Family Quality Time, Grace. Honey, where have you been?"   
Grace chose to ignore the last comment. "Stanley's already signed me up for some field   
trip with the fat one's class. Something about a museum, history ..." Karen began to   
twirl her hand above her head as if she was actually trying to recall Stan's words, but   
dropped her wrist "... blah, blah, blah."  
  
Grace smiled at Karen's somewhat predictability. "I use to love field trips when I was   
in grade school."  
  
Karen's you-would-look suddenly changed to a ray of hope. "Grace?" she asked in a  
softer manner.  
  
"Mmm-hmm?"  
  
Karen made her way to the coffeepot, "How would you like to go on this field trip?"  
  
Grace laughed appreciatively, "Karen! That would defeat the entire purpose of you   
'F. Q. T.'" She ended her sentence imitating quotation marks in the air with her   
fingers.  
  
Her now buzzed secretary took the "quotation marks" and pulled them down. "Aw,  
come on, honey. No one will ever know! All I have to do is bribe the boy with a little  
sweet somethin', somethin'. And if the bald one ever found out, I would just have to give  
him a little somethin', somethin'." Karen began bouncing up and down while mouthing silent   
Pleases.  
  
"No," Grace answered firmly. "Maybe you need to spend some quality time with thos kids,  
Karen. It might do you some good."  
  
Karen flopped down in her chair defeated and gave Grace a piercing glare of repugnance.  
"Hmm. Good. You don't know what good is," she mumbled. "What can those kids give me  
that's any good?"  
  
"Love."  
  
"Oh, don't pull that love crap on me, Grace!" She removed a compact and a tube of   
lipstick from her purse. "If anything, those little brats are preparing for my   
utter destruction. Why just the other night, I found the girl in my closet trying on   
my clothes. What if she had found my Chanel slingblacks? Huh? That's love, Grace -  
Chanel slingbacks. Not sticky, chocolate finger prints on my lingerie!" She finally  
apllied her lipstick. As she popped the lipstick back into her purse, her mind was  
recalling her last sentence, "Although, I suppose they get that from their father."  
  
Karen gave Grace another try with a questioning look.  
  
Grace shook her head "My answer is still 'No.'"  
  
Suddenly, Jack flounced into the room unannounced, but before he could greet the   
woemn with a witty remark, he noticed Karen's unusually perturbed grimace. "Why  
so glum, Kare Bear?"  
  
Her devious little mind was working quickly this morning. Sadly, she looked up into  
Jack's eyes and pouted. He took Karen's hands in compassion. At that moment, she knew  
she had him - hook, line, and sucker!  
  
~*~  
  
A lady dressed in an uniformed blue skirt and jacket pointed out old things. A line of  
children followed directly after. As she was ready to move on to the next exhibit, she  
looked back t make sure everyone followed, but alas, the troublemaker in the group was  
in the last corridor.  
  
"Young man!" the tour guide was perturbed. "Excuse me, young man! Please, do not touch  
the ... Please! Put down that Egyptian headdress! And tell your friend that those  
bottles of bathtub gin are an exhibit - not a bar!"  
  
Still in the 1920s exhibit, Jack placed the headdress on a mannequin of Al Capone.   
"God, Karen, this is such a drab, dull, dusty place. I mean, is that woman blind?!  
That headdress was perfect for me. Don't you think it brought out my baby blues?"  
  
Taking a seat on "Capone's" lap, Karen took another shot of bathtub gin and sighed  
disapprovingly "Jack, look at her. She doesn't even know that navy went out of style  
so very long ago. We must ignore those less fortunate in fashion sense."  
  
Jack slowly shambled towards the next exhibit while Karen staggered to catch up with  
him. She gently touched him on the shoulder. "Hey, Poodle, did I thank you for coming  
with me?" She was very sincere.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh" Karen began looking around nervously. Jack knew she would never thank him audibly;  
it was just her way. He knew she appreciated him. He just enjoyed being with her.   
"Come on, honey! Let's go play some tricks on the kiddies!"  
  
After a few moments of joyous jumping and gasping laughter, the two overgrown children  
ran to catch up with their group in the "next decade".  
  
Jack and Karen sneaked up behind the kids at the back of the group. Karen stood to the  
right of one boy and tapped him on the left shoulder. She could not control her   
giggling when the boy turned around to find no one there.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack stopped at the old, dusty cathedral styled radio in the corner. He  
mumbled somthing about Rosario making some extra cash and gathered a handful of dust.   
All smiles, he ran to catch up with Karen, who was standing behind a pillar in the   
museum waiting to trip the next kid to walk by. He was laughing uncontrollably,   
"Kare... Kare... Kare Bear! I have this great idea!"  
  
His laughter was contagious. Snickering, Karen asked, "Well? What is it?"  
  
He opened his hand to reveal the dust. "I'll stand over there ... and you'll get one   
of the kids ... and ... and ..." He could no longer talk in complete sentences. He   
pointed to himself; then, he inhaled until his face swelled up like a blowfish.  
  
Karen grasped Jack's idea and doubled over at the idea with a little help from Jack's  
facial expression. Jack could not control himself. Before he knew it, he exhaled and   
the dust went everywhere. A cloud encircled Karen's head.  
  
Karen's face was distorted into many uncomfortable grimaces. Suddenly, relief came  
with several high pitched sneezes. One directly after the other, she tried to keep   
balance "...choo! ...choo! ...choo!" Finally, it was over "...CHOO!!"  
  
Karen stumbled backwards, tumbled over a partition, and hit her head on a microphone  
used in a World War II USO tour. She was out cold. Jack rushed to her side, but he  
could do nothing to help her. Slowly, but surely, Karen slipped into a world   
unfamiliar to her in may ways but so much like home, it was uncanny.  
  
~*~  
  
To Be Continued...  



	2. Delusions

To Sneeze Perchance to Dream  
The 1st sneeze on "Will&Grace"goes all wrong!  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: "Will & Grace" is a production of Everything Entertainment in association with NBC Studios/Three Sisters Entertainment.   
The show, the characters, the catch-phrases do not belong to me. No infringement intended. The only association I have is a deep   
seeded affection for the above - especially one Karen W. and one Jack M. So Do Enjoy! and Do give me some feedback, honey!  
~*~  
Karen finally awakened with an uncomfortable tickle on her nose. She did not open her eyes; she was certain she   
knew who was bothering her. "Stan, stop it! I just had a bad dream. I went to a place covered in dust and infested   
with people that had bad taste in clothing." The tickling continued. She sat up furiously, "Stan! Aren't you... pttt!"  
  
She got a good taste of teal feathers from her marabou. "What the...?" Karen was still sputtering feathers as she   
took notice of her surroundings. She was not in her posh Manhattan penthouse or in the old stuffy museum.   
It was worse.   
  
Karen was in a tent with ... "Dirt floors?!" Suddenly, a bright beam of sunlight entered with a visitor, "AHH! And   
people with NO taste in clothing! Honey, noooo!"   
  
It was Grace dressed in khaki green blouse and skirt, "Miss Karen? Miss Karen, you're awake! Oh, this is so   
wonderful! Bill and the boys will be ecstatic!"   
  
Karen reached out to her, "Now, Grace, do you want to tell me what suddenly possessed you and spewed pea soup   
all over your outfit?"   
  
Grace looked around the tent as if she were looking for someone; then, she looked back at Karen with pity.   
"Oh, Miss Karen. You're delusional."   
  
Karen sat straight up in her cot, "I'm not delusional! You are! Take that back!"   
  
"Bill, come in here quick! She's getting hostile."   
  
"Is she fully dressed?" a man's voice called from outside the tent. Karen furrowed her brow in that Mrs. Walker-way  
confused by Grace's psychotic behavior. And who the heck was Bill?   
  
Grace rushed to the opening and pulled the man inside. He was covering his eyes.   
  
Karen was surprised, "Will?"   
  
"Bill," he corrected.   
  
"Bill," Grace lead him closer to Karen; "she's calling me Grace. I think she may have a concussion."   
  
"Karen?" Will, or was that Bill, sat next to her on the cot, "Don't you remember Fanny?"   
  
"Good lord, can't you two keep your semi-erotic nicknames to yourself. Jeez!" Karen stuck her finger in her   
mouth as if to gag.   
  
"Bill" and "Fanny" looked at each other wide-eyed and bewildered. Bill looked back at Karen, "What's happened   
to 'America's Sweetheart'?"   
  
~*~  
  
To Be Continued...  



	3. The Rest (Script Format)

DISCLAIMER: from previous chapters still apply. I'm just adding the fact that I own not   
one bit of the song "A Kiss to Build a Dream On" and I'm not making any money of it either.  
So nah!   
  
5 EXT. -- MISS KAREN'S TENT -- DAY 5  
  
JOHNNY - a man that looks like Jack dressed in sailor garb lurks around the tent but   
ducks around the corner as Fanny and Bill exit the tent. Johnny eavesdrops.  
  
BILL  
She must've hit her head harder than I thought. I don't know what to do. She has a   
concert tomorrow night for thousands of soldiers. They are definitely not going to be   
happy about this. There is no other entertainment planned. They only want Miss Karen.   
Why did she have to fall down those stairs at rehearsal?!  
  
  
FANNY  
Well, a lot could change in 24 hours.  
  
  
BILL  
But amnesia? Fanny, there is no certainty that her memory will be back by tomorrow night!  
  
Johnny almost loses balance as he hears of Miss Karen's amnesia. Fanny attempts to   
comfort Bill as she puts a arm around him.  
  
FANNY  
Don't worry, Bill. You'll think of something.  
  
As Fanny and Bill leave, Johnny approaches the front of the tent and peeks in.  
  
JOHNNY  
Golly.  
  
TRANSITION  
  
6 INT. -- MISS KAREN'S TENT -- DAY 6  
  
Johnny peeks into the tent to see Miss Karen investigating her surroundings. Excited, he   
gets fidgety and begins mouthing "oh my goodness" repetitively until Miss Karen sees him.  
  
JOHNNY  
(breathless)  
It's really you!  
  
KAREN   
Poodle! What's going on here? Grace and Wilma were just in here calling me delusional.   
I could almost swear I haven't done anything to them since I had that female stripper sent   
to Will's office yesterday. I even answered the phone once this week for Grace! They're   
the ones thinking their names are Bill and Fanny. Fanny? I think she's just being an as-  
  
Johnny interrupts Miss Karen as he reaches to touch her face.  
  
JOHNNY  
(gasping)  
I can't believe it's you.   
  
Karen gently pushes Johnny's hand away.  
  
KAREN  
Be careful, honey. I just had that lifted last week.  
  
JOHNNY  
I'm your biggest fan - Johnny McPherson. And you're -  
  
Johnny strikes a Broadway bevel.  
  
JOHNNY  
- Miss Karen - singer, par excellence and America's sweetheart!  
(high pitched)  
I can't believe it's you!  
  
KAREN  
Johnny? Jack, have you been sniffing Ben Gay again?  
  
JOHNNY  
You know, I dabble in the arts myself, but I think my true calling is dancing.  
(indicating Karen's dressing gown)  
Holy smokes! I've got a negligee exactly like that! I mean, my sister has a robe just like   
yours.  
  
TRANSITION  
  
7 EXT. -- U. S. BASE -- DAY 7  
  
Karen has changed into a red dress. She and Johnny are strolling through the military base  
as they talk. Several G. Is greet her as they pass.  
  
KAREN  
It's 1942, and I'm a singer with the USO? W-Bill's my manager? And Fanny's a nurse?  
How do you know all of this?  
  
  
JOHNNY  
(slightly offended)  
I told you! I'm your biggest fan! I've only read everything that has ever been written about   
you and your career! As for Fanny, she gets around the various military bases as a nurse.  
  
KAREN  
(sinister snicker)  
I know what you mean.  
  
JOHNNY  
(confused)  
What do I mean?  
  
KAREN  
Oh, never mind. Tell me more about my career.  
  
JOHNNY  
(happily)  
Well, you can drive millions of men wild with one note.  
  
KAREN  
(seductive laughter)  
That's not the only way I can drive men wild.  
  
JOHNNY  
(trying to avert his gaze from Karen's chest)  
Yeah, that's true. Betty Grable's million dollar legs have nothing on your big … um …   
lungs.  
  
As Johnny and Karen turn at a corner, they see Fanny kissing an uncomfortable looking Bill.  
  
KAREN  
(appalled)  
Ugh! Get a room!  
  
Fanny and Bill immediately separate, and Fanny quickly assumes her bedside manner.  
  
FANNY  
Miss Karen, I'm so glad to see you up.   
(looking back at Bill)  
This is a good sign.   
(looking at Karen)  
I'm sure you'll give a marvelous performance tomorrow night.  
  
KAREN  
Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. I can't believe that even in another century, I'm richer and   
prettier than you. And you're still spending you life with a big, fat homo-sex-ual.  
  
BILL  
(shocked)  
Karen!  
  
JOHNNY  
(giggling)  
I always knew there had to be something refreshingly nasty below that sugary sweet image  
of yours, Miss Karen.  
  
KAREN  
(patting Bill's nonexistent love handles)  
Face it, honey. You are. Maybe you should start Jazzercising to Satchmo or whatever you   
do around here.  
  
Johnny's eyes widen in panic as he sees someone off screen.  
  
JOHNNY  
Uh. I've gotta go. It was a dream to meet you Miss Karen!  
  
Johnny kisses Karen's cheek and runs away like a girl.  
  
KAREN  
Jack, Joe, Johnny! Where are you going?  
  
Two M. Ps appear in hot pursuit but stop to tip their helmets to Karen.  
  
MP #1   
Miss Karen.  
  
MP #2  
Miss Karen.  
  
The M. Ps quickly pick up the trail of the base's intruder. MAJOR COMSTOCK, a tall   
man with stern features, approaches Karen, Fanny, and Bill.  
  
  
MAJOR COMSTOCK  
Miss Karen, I'm glad to see that you're doing better.  
  
BILL  
Ah, Major Comstock, how can I help you?  
  
  
MAJOR COMSTOCK  
We've been issued new orders. We fly outta here in the morning. Miss Karen, I know you   
hadn't planned to perform until tomorrow night. And with your accident this morning, I   
really hate to ask. But -- the boys, well, they have been looking forward to hearing you sing.   
Would you-  
  
Karen latches herself to Major Comstock's arm.  
  
KAREN  
Of course, I will, Major. For the boys.  
  
Major Comstock and Karen walk off screen. Baffled, Bill carries on a mock conversation   
with the Major while Fanny watches.  
  
BILL  
Oh, sure! I think I can get all the band members together before tonight. No problem.   
Unless they're drunk out of their minds or asleep from that all night drive we pulled last   
night, but I'm sure they can still play. And if not, I could always play my kazoo. What was   
that about? Am I invisible?  
  
FANNY  
Bill, are you homosexual?  
  
BILL  
(panicked)  
I really should get going. I've got to get the band together. No time to waste.  
  
TRANSITION  
  
8 INT. -- MISS KAREN'S TENT -- NIGHT 8  
  
Karen is fixing her makeup and her hair as Fanny lays out a long, lavender crinoline dress.  
  
FANNY  
Miss Karen?  
  
KAREN  
What do you want, Tukus?  
  
  
FANNY  
Why have you been so mean to Bill today?  
  
KAREN  
(defensive)  
The truth hurts!  
  
FANNY  
But you two were the best of friends before the rehearsal?  
  
KAREN  
(aggravated)  
You're his best friend, Grace -er - Fanny! One perfect, monotonous mismatch.   
Obviously, I'm not the same person I was this morning! I'm far from "Miss-Goody-Two-  
Shoes"!  
  
FANNY  
(mumbles)  
You can say that again.  
  
KAREN  
What did you say?  
  
FANNY  
(holding up a straight pin)  
Oh, look. A pin?   
(gritting teeth)  
Wouldn't want that sticking you in the middle of your performance.  
  
Fanny rakes her hands across the skirt of the dress to remove some wrinkles.  
  
FANNY  
Your dress is ready.  
  
Karen and Fanny cross paths as they move to opposite sides of the tent.   
  
KAREN  
(looking at the dress)  
Lord love a duck! What is this suppose to be? Honey, you don't expect me to wear   
anything you'd actually wear?  
  
  
  
Fanny ignores Karen as she puts away Karen's make-up. While Fanny has her back   
turned, Karen rips the bodice from the skirt. Quickly, Fanny turns around at the sound of   
tearing fabric to see Karen holding the two pieces.  
  
KAREN  
Oops.  
  
FANNY  
(frantic)  
What have you done? What are you going to wear?  
  
KAREN  
Go borrow Major Comstock's jacket.   
  
FANNY  
(confused)  
What?  
  
KAREN  
It'll work. Johnny and I saw it in a movie once. I mean, Jack. Or -- just go!  
  
Fanny quickly runs out of the tent.  
  
TRANSITION  
  
9 EXT. -- USO STAGE -- NIGHT 9  
  
The stage is full of band members and instruments. Soldiers surround the stage making cat   
calls and cheering. Bill enters from stage right.   
  
  
  
BILL  
This is the moment all of you have been waiting for! America's Sweetheart -  
(mumbling)  
with a new attitude.  
(regains composure)  
The one! The only! The talented and unforgettable Miss Karen!  
  
There are more cheers, cat calls, and applause as Karen enters from stage left. She is   
wearing only Major Comstock's jacket and a pair of high heels.  
  
KAREN  
(to herself)  
Bette Midler - eat your heart out.  
(to her audience)  
Hello, boys! Welcome to the premiere of my legs.  
  
Bill covers his eyes as the soldiers cheer even louder.  
  
KAREN  
(modeling her legs)  
Yeah, I like them too. You should have seen the god awful dress they wanted me to wear   
tonight, but I didn't want to look out of place.  
(points to stripes on the sleeve of the jacket)  
So I decided to become a major.   
  
Even more cheers.  
  
KAREN  
(seductively giggling)  
How could I refuse your Major Comstock when he asked me to perform for you a night   
earlier? I've never said no to a man before. Isn't that right, Major?  
  
Major Comstock blushes as some of the crowd turns to look at him. Amidst the cat calls,   
Bill loses his temper.  
  
BILL  
(furious)  
Just sing your song!  
  
KAREN  
Do you really want to hear me sing?  
  
The soldiers applause.  
  
KAREN  
I'll take that as a yes.  
  
The band begins to play. After she begins the song, Karen descends from the stage to be   
with the soldiers. A few times she chooses a soldier to directly sing to and leaves them with   
a kiss on his cheek.  
  
KAREN  
(sings)  
Give me a kiss to build a dream on  
And my imagination  
Will thrive upon that kiss  
Sweetheart, I ask no more than this  
A Kiss to build a dream on  
  
Give me a kiss before you leave me  
and my imagination  
will feed my hungry heart  
Leave me one thing before we part  
A kiss to build a dream on  
  
When I'm alone with my fancies  
I'll be with you  
Weaving romances   
Making believe they're true  
  
Oh, give me your lips for just a moment  
and my imagination  
will make that moment live  
Give me what you alone can give  
A kiss to build a dream on  
  
Give me a kiss to build a dream on  
And my imagination  
Will thrive upon that kiss  
Sweetheart, I ask no more than this  
A Kiss to build a dream on  
  
Give me a kiss before you leave me  
and my imagination  
will feed my hungry heart  
Leave me one thing before we part  
A kiss to build a dream on  
  
When I'm alone with my fancies  
I'll be with you  
Weaving romances   
Making believe they're true  
Oh, give me your lips for just a moment  
and my imagination  
will make that moment live  
Give me what you alone can give  
A kiss to build a dream on  
  
The soldiers applaud as Karen bows several times.   
  
KAREN  
Well, if you liked that one, I think you'll really like my next song. It's called "Hit Me Baby   
One More Time."  
  
Before she can begin her next number, Bill pushes her off stage.  
  
TRANSITION  
  
10 EXT. -- OFF STAGE -- NIGHT 10  
  
KAREN  
(confused and angry)  
Bu- Cla- What do you think you're doing, Mary?  
  
Bill does not offer an explanation but returns to the stage to wrap up the show. Karen   
begins to walk back to her tent but is met by Johnny on her way.  
  
KAREN  
(surprised)  
Johnny!  
  
JOHNNY  
Hello again, Miss Karen!  
  
KAREN  
What happened to you earlier?  
  
JOHNNY  
Oh, nothing. Something about some silly rules and guidelines about not being allowed on   
the army base without permission. But when I heard that you were performing tonight,   
I just had to get back in.   
  
KAREN  
I'm glad you could make it, Poodle. Bill and Fanny are getting on my last nerve. And I'd   
like to remind you I haven't felt that nerve since 1975, but I can't find a decent blue bippie   
anywhere. Come on, Johnny. Let's go make fun of Fanny's hair!  
  
As Karen pulls Johnny toward her tent, he resists.  
  
JOHNNY  
(regally)  
As much as I would love to spend a night of folly with the vivaciousness and sassiness   
known as you, I can't. I've got to get back.  
  
KAREN  
(sadly)  
What?  
  
JOHNNY  
I'm being shipped out tonight.  
  
KAREN  
But you can't leave me here alone!  
  
JOHNNY  
Miss Karen. You won't be alone. You'll be off to another base soon with Bill.   
  
At that moment, Fanny runs up to Karen.  
  
FANNY  
Oh, Miss Karen. He did it! He proposed!  
  
KAREN  
Who proposed?  
  
FANNY  
Bill! He said he couldn't live another day without me, so we're eloping tonight after he gets   
the band on the road to the next base.   
  
KAREN  
(disgusted)  
Does that mean you're coming with us?  
  
FANNY  
No. Bill and I are honeymooning at Niagara Falls.  
  
KAREN  
Niagara Falls?! Honey, you're marrying a fruit. Don't you want to go somewhere   
exciting. Somewhere maybe like France?  
  
FANNY  
(stern)  
There's a war going on.  
  
KAREN  
That's doesn't mean you have to stop having fun. All I'm saying is - you're   
going to have one actionless honeymoon. As in, more action has taken   
place in Stan's weight room, and believe you me, that's minimal action.   
You should go somewhere that actually has places to see or enough wine to   
drown the time away.  
  
FANNY  
(crying)  
Why can't you just be happy for me and Bill?  
  
KAREN  
Because you're two boring, unfashionable people who might be stupid   
enough to reproduce!  
  
Fanny storms off not paying attention to Karen.  
  
KAREN  
(calling after Fanny)  
Wait, Gra- Tuk -- Ugh! These stupid names. Hey you! Come back!  
(to Johnny)  
She asked. -- Well, I guess that means I don't have the dysfunctional duo anymore.   
But I can always go back home to Stan and the servants.  
  
JOHNNY  
Who's Stan?  
  
KAREN  
Stanley Walker. My hus- I'm not married?  
  
JOHNNY  
(shakes his head)  
Not unless you're hiding something from Photoplay.  
  
Johnny continues to shake his head as Karen inquires about several people.  
  
KAREN  
(confused and shaky)  
No Stan? No Mason or Olivia? No Rosario? No servants?  
No pharmacist?! Johnny! You can't leave me here alone!  
  
Johnny begins to back away in slow motion.  
  
JOHNNY  
(slowly)  
I've got to go, Miss Karen. I've got to go. Good-bye. Good-bye. Remember me if you   
ever need a dancer.  
  
KAREN  
Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!  
  
TRANSITION  
  
11 INT. -- MUSEUM -- DAY 11  
  
Jack is cradling Karen who is still lying in a World War II exhibit. Will and Grace are   
standing above them.  
  
KAREN  
(mumbling)  
Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me.  
  
JACK  
Karen, I'm here.  
  
Karen slowly opens her eyes.  
  
KAREN  
Johnny?  
  
JACK  
It's Jack.  
  
Karen grabs Jack by the collar.  
  
KAREN  
(demanding)  
Where am I?  
  
  
JACK  
We're still at the museum.  
  
KAREN  
Where's Mason?  
  
JACK  
The fat one?  
  
KAREN  
Where is he?  
  
JACK  
He's with the rest of the class.  
  
KAREN  
What century is it?  
  
JACK  
The 20th.  
  
Will shoves Jack.  
  
WILL  
It's the 21st century, genius.  
  
Karen notices Will and Grace for the first time.  
  
KAREN  
What are you two doing here?  
  
GRACE  
Will didn't think you could survive a field trip with a class of children.   
(to Will)  
And she's obviously breathing, so give me my 10 bucks back and pay up.  
  
Will hands Grace the cash. Karen rubs the back of her head.   
  
KAREN  
How long have I been out?  
  
  
JACK  
For a couple of minutes now. You gave us a real scare. That tour guide has gone to call   
911. She wasn't very happy about you-  
(mocking the tour guide)  
"disrupting history".  
  
KAREN  
(relieved)  
I was out longer when I mysteriously woke up in a public bathhouse 3 days after Stan's   
Oyster Night. At least, I know where I've been this time.   
  
JACK  
Where did you go?  
  
KAREN  
(pointing to Jack)  
You were there.  
(pointing to Will)  
And you were there. And -  
(pointing to Grace)  
Oh, honey, what are you wearing now?  
  
FADE OUT. 


End file.
